Happy birthday Kono
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: One shot. Kono doesn't want to celebrate her birthday. That won't stop Ryan Price, no it won't stop him at all.


_Price's Home_

_Diamond Head_

There was enough to say, yet there wasn't enough to say, it seemed like too long ago that he had to say goodbye, watch her leave with anger boiling in his chest at the sight of her standing with the former lover of her life, murderer of his only brother and the man who was responsible for what had happened to their relationship but that was in the past and now it was time to move on.

For Ryan Price, this was paradise, a former leader of a New York centered cop task force and now he was the head of an Intelligence Unit stationed in Honolulu. Things couldn't be happier for him, Kono was back and while they were working on their relationship, it always had its ups more than its downs and for him that was the best thing he could ever ask for was that she was back and they were ready to face any challenge, but today…she seemed off.

She was sitting out on the lani, watching the sun rise on a day like today, he figured she would be jumping for joy, it was her birthday after all, he figured Kono would be having a good day but she barely spoke to him and that worried him.

"Kono?" Price opened the door "Everything okay?"

She turned her head and smiled at him as he carried a tray of food for breakfast "Yeah, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"You wanna share?" he set a cup of coffee beside her

Kono looked out at the ocean "I don't know what's wrong, I just…really don't feel like it's my birthday today."

"I know, I can't believe when mine comes either."

Kono smiled and shook her head, her hair was still wet from the morning surf "No, it's not that." She playfully swatted at him, then frowned "I guess…I don't know, I really just don't feel like celebrating this year."

"Come on Kono…"

"Ryan I'm serious." Kono looked at him sternly

Price sighed and rolled his eyes drinking from his coffee, he knew this was going to be a fun day, definitely a fun day indeed.

* * *

Both of them went to work, Price had gotten to work early and was already filing reports that were days old, somehow he found paper work, mostly involving the stupid mistakes like police involved shootings, roughing a few suspects and catching a few crooked cops, it was all about clean up, clean up that he didn't want to do today, but something else was on his mind, something that had caused him to make a series of calls, completely unaware that someone was standing at his door.

"Right, yup I will see you then." He gently wrote something down on a piece of paper and put his phone on end as he turned to see Chin Ho Kelly standing in his door way

"You normally make personal calls when you're at work?"

"Things are slow right now for Intelligence, figured the same thing for Five-0."

"Eh, not really, we're running a case right now with some drug trafficking and I need the file on one of the suspects you ran, Albert Menendez."

He nodded and rolled his swivel chair over to the filing cabinet found in his office gently going through the files at lighting fast speeds.

"So, any plans with Kono for her birthday?"

Price let a deep and disappointed sigh escape his lips, of all of the questions in the world, he had to ask that one "No actually that's why Kono is in the office." He closed the cabinet and stood "Let's see…Albert Menendez, ten counts of possession of an illegal substance, seven counts of drug trafficking, three counts of assault and battery. Do you need our help?"

"Nope, we got Grover on stand by and Kono's going under cover."

"What!?" Price glared "We're going in."

"No, you're not, we can handle this."

Price stood in the door way as Chin had begun to walk away, worry now spread through him as he had to wait.

"Chin, hold on a minute!"

* * *

When he had to wait, that waiting resulted in him working out, his calls were done and he was now off duty and in the in gym for what felt like hours, he was pretty sure Kono would have called him if he had been needed, of course having his IPhone attached to his bicep, ear buds in his ears had caused him to get lost in the world of bad "gangster rap".

His arms lifted the barbell, one hundred and fifty pounds on both side of the bar was enough for someone of Price's build to crash but army training had caused him to keep his focus and complete his objective, but that usually caused his mind to lose focus if he was on a task for too long, he was always told day dreaming was the enemy of knowledge in the army.

_Gun fire rang out of his ears, he soon found himself ducking in for cover, his body moving with a swift and agile persistence that could rival that of a bear or a bald eagle._

_He found himself back in Afghanistan, guns blazing with his team riding inside a helicopter to a crash site belonging to one of their second team, Price could only watch as he held off reinforcements, the war lord they had been sent to capture had managed to get the upper hand._

_Ryan didn't see it, he knew his men were going into a suicide mission, that they knew the risks going in, but he knew his friend Jason Falcone was going in there on the second squad but he didn't even see where Jason was….all he heard was the sound of a bullet ringing out and his friend's body falling to the ground. _

"Whoa! Easy there Price, you'll hurt yourself."

He had been lost in his PTSD driven dream that he didn't even realize that the barbell was going to fall on top of him, luckily his savior was none other than Catherine Rollins, and luckily for him McGarrett was nowhere to be found.

Price gently pulled his ear buds out and swung a towel over the back of his neck "Thanks Cath, I didn't even realize that was about to happen."

"Good thing I was here." She smiled "I'm not going to ask about Kono, Chin already told me."

"Were you there? With them on the op."

"No, actually I was running down a different lead for the case, we just wrapped it up, Kono played a huge part."

"I heard." He nodded as she began to start up a treadmill "Catherine, I had an idea for Kono's birthday today."

He didn't say it loud, a simple whisper was all it was going to take and Catherine's eyes went wide with delight "You're really going to do that? She'll love it."

"Trust me, getting her out of the house will be easy." He smirked as he walked off

* * *

He tossed his sport coat on the bed, deciding to go with a black t-shirt polo and a nice pair of his gray colored cargo pants, he had to thank Steve for introducing him to those, they were definitely comfortable, the moon had begun to rise and soon night time would be falling, it was time to put his plan into motion.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

Price turned and fear turned on his face as Kono approached him, her shoulder seemed weak and a large bruise was on her cheek, she was wearing a black cocktail dress with a pair of high heels.

"What happened?"

"That under cover job? Turned out they had a cop on their pay roll, Menendez found out I was a cop."

"And you got this from him?"

"Nope, from his girlfriend when I bashed her with my heel."

Price looked down and saw blood on the pin point stiletto heel and smirked "Well, would you look at that."

He then went to her shoulder, it looked like a clean entry but she still looked stiff and in pain as he raised the strap of her dress.

"We're getting dinner out tonight, get dressed. I'll meet you at the car."

He walked past her and she sighed "Price I said that I…"

"I know what you said, but I don't care, I'm at least taking you out to dinner." Price looked at her who was giving him an annoyed look "Kono, you wouldn't let me do _anything _for your birthday, at least dinner, we always do that. No getting dressed up, nothing fancy, just something to cover the bullet wound."

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." She sighed again but smiled at him

* * *

He drove down the main highway, he knew the destination and Kono looked fantastic, white tank top, dark colored jeans, and her normal ankle length boots her hair was curled and covered the bruise slightly.

"So where are we going? Because it looks like we're heading for the beach."

"The guys wanted to do something special, just a little family dinner on the beach." Price smiled at her

They slowly pulled up in the parking lot but there were more cars than Chin's bike, Danny's Camaro and Catherine's car which caused Kono to have some concerns.

"Who else is here?" She asked as Price helped her out

"You know, Grover, Duke, Max, Charlie, Kamekona and a few others." Price smirked "Now close your eyes."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, close them." Price crossed his arms across his chest

She laughed and closed her eyes as Price kissed her cheek and led her down the beach, after a few steps, he stopped them and gently placed a flower he quickly swiped from the grass behind her ear.

"And that's for?" Kono wasn't stupid but she did appreciate what he was doing

"For this, open your eyes."

Kono's eyes opened and she covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed, everyone was there that Price mentioned who were smiling when they approached, but there were a few too many for the list.

"Notice anyone familiar?"

It took her a moment but she felt hot tears go down her face as she spotted Chin with his mom, a couple of her cousins, another aunt and uncle then finally her parents Li and Kim, Li simply nodded as she looked at Price.

"Happy birthday Kono." Price smiled

* * *

The party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves, Price stood to the side as he looked out at the ocean, a smile spread on his face as he felt an arm dangle around her shoulders. Kono had a huge grin on her face as they kissed, it was deep and passionate; something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"What's that for?"

"For doing all this. How did you call my family?"

"Chin helped with a lot of them, your aunt and uncle simple, he brought his mom along and I had a talk with your parents while you were gone. They told me things were difficult between you three when you lost your badge, I told them that you love them and that you really needed them today, because I know it's been a few months since it happened."

"I know." She frowned and looked out at the ocean

"Kono, I know one thing I need to do."

She looked at him as he took her hand and got down on one knee, Kono felt tears go down her face as he pulled a black box out "Kono, we've been together for years, whether or not we knew it, we were always meant to find each other. When I lost you and you left for Japan, I was crushed, and I realized I don't want to lose you again, so…Kono Kalakaua, will you be my wife?" He opened the box and revealed a diamond engagement ring

She didn't say anything, speechless as the tears flew down her face like a waterfall.

"Say yes already!" Kono smiled when she heard Gracie yell

"Well with that kind of endorsement, how can I not?" Kono smiled as Price slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her

The two were locked in a heated and passionate kiss as everyone clapped, as they parted, he smiled at her who smiled back.

"Good birthday?" Price smiled

"The best." She kissed him again, this was the best birthday

**A little one shot birthday story, picking up my old character Ryan Price from the dead and starting fresh with a little one shot since today on March 14th the brilliant and absolutely stunning actress Grace Park was brought into the world, its thanks to her we have Kono in this show and I'm always glad to say she's my favorite female character on the show. Hope everyone enjoys and I should get started on Deception soon.**


End file.
